1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat sink used for diffusing heat generated by an integrated circuit package, in which heat is generated, such as a microprocessor unit incorporated into portable electronic equipment such as a notebook-type computer. Also, the present invention relates to a heat sink used for diffusing the heat generated by a hard disk device incorporated into portable electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a microprocessor of high performance has been incorporated into a portable type electronic equipment for the purpose of increasing the processing speed and the processing capacity. A quantity of heat generated by this microprocessor is larger than the quantity of heat generated by other electronic parts. Therefore, the microprocessor by which a large quantity of heat is generated is locally air-cooled by a heat sink.
Concerning the heat sink used for locally cooling the microprocessor, there is provided a heat sink which is naturally cooled and further forcibly cooled for enhancing the cooling capacity in such a manner that a cooling fan is set on the naturally cooled heat sink. Also, in order to reduce the dimensions of the apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-268125, there is provided a heat sink in which a cooling fan is embedded.
However, the prior art disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-268125 is disadvantageous in that the height of the heat sink is increased because the heat sink into which the fan is incorporated is attached onto a heating component.
In order to solve the above problems, there is disclosed a technique in which a heating component is cooled by a heat sink in such a manner that the heating component is mounted at a position distant from the heat sink, and the heating component is connected with the heat sink by a heat pipe, and heat which has been generated by the heating component is transmitted to the heat sink via the heat pipe. In the above case, for example, it is possible to arrange the heating component and the heat sink in the transverse direction. Accordingly, the height of the apparatus can be reduced.
Even in the above prior art in which the heat pipe is used, it is necessary to improve the heat sink so that the cooling performance of the heat sink can be enhanced to diffuse a large quantity of heat generated by the heating component. In order to meet the above requirements, there is disclosed a technique in which a heat sink is combined with a cooling fan so that the heat sink can be cooled by means of forcible cooling in addition to natural cooling. When the heat sink is combined with the cooling fan according to the above prior art, a conventional fan is used, which is set on a conventional heat sink. A heating component mounted at a position distant from the heat sink is connected with the heat sink by a heat pipe. By this heat transmitting member, heat generated by the heating component is transmitted to the heat sink, and the heat sink is forcibly air-cooled by a cooling fan.
However, according to the above prior art in which the heat pipe is used, the cooling fan is placed upon the heat sink. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a space into which the cooling fan is incorporated in addition to a space into which the heat sink is incorporated.
Further, in this example in which the heat pipe is used, the entire circumference of the heat pipe is surrounded by a bottom plate of the heat sink, and the diameter of the heat pipe is increased by the thickness of the heat sink. For the above reasons, a space in which the heat pipe is attached is increased within the height of the heat sink. Therefore, it becomes difficult to ensure a space in which the cooling fan is embedded in the heat sink. This space, in which the cooling fan is embedded, cannot be ensured in the heat sink. The cooling fan protrudes out of the heat sink. Therefore, it is impossible to reduce the thickness of the apparatus.
Even if the height of the heat sink is increased so as to embed the cooling fan in the heat sink, it is impossible to meet the requirements of a portable type information processor, the thickness of which has been increasingly reduced.
When the heat sink in which the cooling fan is embedded is mounted on the heating component, it is necessary to provide a space on the heating component into which the heat sink is incorporated. When it is attempted to mount the heat sink on the printed board on which the heating component is mounted, it is impossible to ensure a space into which the heat sink is incorporated because the density of mounting parts on the printed board has been increased.
The object of the present invention is to realize a reduction of the thickness of a heat sink. It is another object of the present invention to realize a reduction of the thickness of an apparatus.
According to the first aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink comprising: a heat transmitting member for transmitting heat generated by a heating component; a holding section for holding the heat transmitting member; and a heat sink body having a space in which a cooling fan having at least blades and a drive motor is embedded, wherein a portion of the holding section for holding the heat transmitting member, the portion being located below the space, is cut out.
According to this aspect, the thickness of the holding section of the heat sink for holding the heat transmitting member is removed. Therefore, it becomes possible to deeply embed the cooling fan in the heat sink in accordance with a reduction in the thickness. Therefore, the thickness of the heat sink can be reduced.
According to the 2nd aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink in which the heat sink body is accommodated in a box for controlling a flow of air generated by the cooling fan. That is, according to this aspect, other electronic parts mounted in the periphery of the heat sink can be effectively cooled by cooling air, and also the cooling fan can be protected.
According to the 3rd aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink, further comprising a printed board for holding the cooling fan, wherein the printed board has ventilation holes in which an air flow generated by the fan assembly flows, and a portion of the drive circuit to drive the motor is mounted on the printed board. That is, according to this aspect, the printed board necessary for driving the drive motor is also used as a cover for holding the cooling fan. Therefore, it is unnecessary to provide a specific cover member. In accordance with that, the thickness of the heat sink can be reduced. Further, when a portion of the driving circuit is mounted in an empty space on the mounting surface of the printed board, the printed board can be effectively utilized.
According to the 4th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink further comprising a cover to be put on the heat sink body, wherein the cover has a spacer, the height of which is sufficiently large for forming an air gap on the surface of the heat sink body, and also the cover has a hole to fix a bearing of the cooling fan. That is, according to this aspect, there is formed an air gap between the heat sink and the cover. Since this air gap is used as a passage for the cooling air sent from the cooling fan, and even if other parts are densely mounted on the cover, it is possible to ensure a passage of the cooling air. Further, when the cooling fan is fixed at two positions in such a manner that one position is on the printed board and the other position is on the cover, it is possible to fix the cooling fan firmly.
According to the 5th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink in which peripheries of the blades in the depth direction are surrounded by a venturi. According to this aspect, it is possible to regulate the flow of the air sucked by the cooling fan, so that the occurrence of a whirling loss can be decreased and the cooling fan can be effectively driven.
According to the 6th and 7th aspect of the invention, there are provided a heat sink and an information processor each comprising: a heat transmitting member for transmitting heat generated by a heating component; a holding section for holding the heat transmitting member; and a heat sink body having a space in which a cooling fan having at least blades and a drive motor is embedded, the heat sink body being arranged at a position different from a position at which the heating component is arranged, wherein heat generated by the heating component is transmitted by the heat transmitting member and removed by the heat sink body. That is, the heating component and the heat sink are mounted being shifted at different positions. Therefore, the height of the heat sink can be reduced when the heating component is cooled. Further, the cooling fan is embedded in the heat sink, i.e., the cooling fan can be accommodated in the heat sink. Therefore, it is possible to reduce the thickness of the heat sink. When the thickness of the heat sink is reduced, the thickness of the information processor into which the heat sink is incorporated can be also reduced.
According to the 8th aspect of the invention, there is provided an information processor comprising: a heat transmitting member for transmitting heat generated by a heating component; a holding section for holding the heat transmitting member; and a heat sink body having a space in which a cooling fan having at least blades and a drive motor is embedded, wherein the heat sink body is embedded in a frame of the apparatus. According to this aspect, the heat sink, the thickness of which is reduced by embedding the cooling fan in it, is further embedded in the frame of the apparatus. Accordingly, the heat sink can be accommodated in the apparatus. Therefore, the mounting space of the heat sink, which is commonly located on the heating component or in the periphery of the heating component, is not limited to a specific position, and the heat sink can be mounted at an arbitrary position in accordance with the layout of other mounting parts. Consequently, the degree of freedom of installing the heat sink can be increased, and the dimensions of the apparatus can be reduced.
According to the 9th aspect of the invention, there is provided an information processor further comprising rod-shaped fins for partially closing ventilation holes of the cooling fan embedded in the heat sink body. That is, according to this aspect, the rod-shaped fins are arranged in the middle of the air passage. Therefore, heat can be diffused from these rod-shaped fins. Accordingly, the cooling performance can be enhanced.
According to the 10th aspect of the invention, there is provided an information processor wherein peripheries of the blades in the depth direction are surrounded by a venturi. According to this aspect, it is possible to regulate a flow of the air sucked by the cooling fan, so that the occurrence of a whirling loss can be decreased and the cooling fan can be effectively driven.
According to the 11th aspect of the invention, there is provided an information processor wherein ventilation holes are formed on a surface of the heat sink body located on the side of the heating component. That is, according to this aspect, when the number of ventilation holes for the heat sink, in which the cooling fan is embedded, is increased, it is possible to increase the quantity of air, so that the cooling performance can be enhanced.
According to the 12th aspect of the invention, there is provided an information processor wherein suction holes connected to the heat sink body are formed in the frame of the apparatus and ventilation holes are formed in the heat sink body corresponding to the suction holes. That is, according to this aspect, a wind, the temperature of which is lower than the temperature in the apparatus, can be taken in via the suction holes formed in the frame and also via the ventilation holes formed in the heat sink corresponding to the suction holes. Accordingly, the cooling performance can be enhanced.
According to the 13th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink comprising: a heat conveyance member for transmitting heat generated by a heating component; and a centrifugal blower section composed of a cover having blades and a drive motor and also composed of a casing made of highly conductive material, wherein the heat conveyance member adheres to an outer circumference of the casing or a portion of the outer circumference of the casing. That is, according to this aspect, when the heat transmitting member is made to adhere onto the entire outer circumference of the casing of the blower or a portion of the outer circumference, it is possible to increase a heat exchanging area in the casing section at which the air pressure is high. Accordingly, the cooling performance can be enhanced.
According to the 14th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink comprising: a heat conveyance member for transmitting heat generated by a heating component; and a cross flow fan section composed of blades and a drive motor and also composed of a casing made of good conductive material, wherein the heat conveyance member adheres to an outer circumference of the casing or a portion of the outer circumference of the casing. That is, according to this aspect, a cross flow fan is adopted. Therefore, it is possible to suck and discharge air at the sides of the fan. Accordingly, the thickness of the apparatus can be reduced.
According to the 15th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink comprising: a heat conveyance member for transmitting heat generated by a heating component; a heat exchanging section adhering to the heat conveyance member for exchanging heat; and an axial blower, wherein the heat exchanging section has a ventilating passage inside in the height direction of the blower, and the heat conveyance member adheres to the heat exchanging section. That is, according to this aspect, there is provided a ventilation passage in the heat exchanging section. Accordingly, it is possible to exhaust air from the apparatus, and it is also possible to diffuse heat conveyed by the heat conveyance member. Consequently, the cooling efficiency of the apparatus can be enhanced.
According to the 16th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink comprising: a heat conveyance member for transmitting heat generated by a heating component; an axial blower section having blades, a drive motor and a casing made of a highly conductive material; and a heat exchanging section to which the heat conveyance member adheres so as to exchange heat, wherein the casing is extended in the height direction to form the heat exchanging section, and the heat conveyance member is made to adhere to the heat exchanging section. That is, according to this aspect, the heat exchanging section to which the heat conveyance member adheres is made of the same material as that of the casing of the fan. Therefore, the contact heat resistance is reduced, so that the cooling efficiency can be enhanced.
According to the 17th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink comprising: a heat conveyance member for transmitting heat generated by a heating component; and an axial blower section having blades, a drive motor and a casing made of a highly conductive material, wherein the heat conveyance member is made to adhere onto the outer circumference of the. casing or a portion of the outer circumference of the casing. That is, according to this aspect, the heat conveyance member is made to adhere onto the outer circumference of the casing. Therefore, the height can be decreased.
According to the 18th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink comprising: a heat conveyance member for transmitting heat generated by a heating component; and an axial blower section having blades, a drive motor and a casing made of a highly conductive material, wherein the casing is composed of the heat conveyance member. That is, according to this aspect, the heat conveyance member is also used as a casing of the fan. Therefore, it is possible to reduce the dimensions by the thickness of the casing required for the fan.
According to the 19th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink comprising: a heat conveyance member for transmitting heat generated by a heating component; and a heat sink body into which a fan and heat radiating fins are incorporated, wherein the heat conveyance member is made to adhere onto the side of the heat sink body. That is, according to this aspect, the heat conveyance member is made to adhere onto the side of the heat sink. Therefore, the contact heat resistance is reduced, so that the cooling efficiency can be enhanced.
According to the 20th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink wherein the casing is divided into parts within the height of the adhering section in which the casing and the heat conveyance member adhere to each other. That is, according to this aspect, the manufacturing property and the assembling property can be enhanced, so that the manufacturing cost can be reduced.
According to the 21st aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink wherein the heat conveyance member is formed into a cylinder or a portion of the heat conveyance member is formed into a cylinder, and the heat conveyance member is made to adhere to the casing. That is, according to this aspect, the heat exchanging area is increased. Therefore, the cooling efficiency can be enhanced.
According to the 22nd aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink wherein a section of the groove of the casing or a section of the groove of the heat sink body into which the heat conveyance member is made to adhere is formed into a circle. That is, according to this aspect, the heat exchanging area is increased. Therefore, the cooling efficiency can be enhanced.
According to the 23rd aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink wherein a section of the casing and a section of the heat sink body to which the heat conveyance member is made to adhere are formed into a rectangle. That is, according to this aspect, the heat exchanging area is increased. Therefore, the cooling efficiency can be enhanced.
According to the 24th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink, wherein heat radiating fins made of the same material as that of the casing are formed in the heat sink body close to the discharge port of the fan. That is, according to this aspect, discharged air collides with the heat radiating fins. Therefore, the cooling efficiency can be enhanced.
According to the 25th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink wherein the heat exchanging section to exchange heat with the heat conveyance member is provided on the casing portion exposed to a high air pressure from the fan, and on the side portion of the heat sink body adjacent to the casing portion. That is, according to this aspect, the heat exchanging section in which heat is exchanged with the heat conveyance member is provided in a portion where the air pressure from the fan is high so that the cooling efficiency is high. Therefore, the dimensions can be reduced while the deterioration of the performance is minimized.
According to the 26th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink wherein the height of the heat radiating fin is increased to the height of the air gap formed in the sucking section. That is, according to this aspect, a portion necessary for sucking air is open, and a portion unnecessary for sucking a wind is utilized for increasing the heat radiating area. Therefore, the cooling efficiency can be enhanced.
According to the 27th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink wherein the base thickness of the bottom of the heat sink body is thick in a portion close to the heat exchanging section in which heat is exchanged with the heat conveyance member, and the base thickness of the bottom of the heat sink body is gradually decreased as it becomes distant from the heat exchanging section. That is, according to this aspect, it is possible to diffuse and transmit the heat from the heat exchanging section of high temperature to other portions. Therefore, the cooling efficiency can be enhanced.
According to the 28th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink wherein a protruded and cutout heat radiating section is provided on the side on the inner circumference of the casing except for the discharge port of the fan and also on the inner surface of the outer shell of the heat sink body. That is, according to this aspect, a turbulent flow is generated by the protruded and cutout heat radiating section arranged in a portion where the wind pressure of the fan is highest and also in a portion closest to the heat exchanging section of high temperature. Therefore, the cooling efficiency can be enhanced.
According to the 29th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink wherein the heat sink body includes fins arranged close to the discharge port of the fan in such a manner that lines connecting the fins are parallel to the direction of discharged air. That is, according to this aspect, the resistance, caused by the fins, on a flow of air is decreased, so that a quantity of ventilating air is increased. Accordingly, the cooling efficiency can be enhanced.
According to the 30th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink wherein the heat sink body includes fins arranged close to the discharge port of the fan in such a manner that the fins are arranged at random with respect to the direction of a discharging wind. That is, according to this aspect, a wind collides with the fins arranged at random. Accordingly, the cooling efficiency can be enhanced.
According to the 31st aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink wherein a guide for determining a ratio of suction of the outside air to the inside air is provided at the suction port of the fan. That is, according to this aspect, the outside air, the temperature of which is relatively low, is taken in, so that the cooling efficiency can be enhanced, and the inside air, the temperature of which is raised when the electronic parts and units in the apparatus are heated, is discharged outside. Accordingly, the cooling efficiency to cool the apparatus can be enhanced.
According to the 32nd aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink wherein the inside of the edge on the high air pressure side of the heat sink body close to the discharge port of the fan protrudes in the direction of an air flow. That is, according to this aspect, the mount is formed at a position where air from the fan is weakest, that is, the mount is formed in a dead zone. Accordingly, it is possible to fix the cover by the protruding section while the deterioration of the air-flow efficiency is minimized.
According to the 33rd aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink wherein a hole in which a wind flows is formed on the side, at a low air pressure of the heat sink body close to the discharge port of the fan. That is, according to this aspect, it is possible to increase the area of the opening, through which air from the fan passes. Accordingly, the cooling efficiency to cool the apparatus can be enhanced.
According to the 34th aspect of the invention, there is provided an information processor comprising: a suction port of the heat sink arranged on one surface of the corner section of the apparatus; and a discharge port of the heat sink arranged on the other surface of the corner section of the apparatus. That is, according to this aspect, the heat sink is arranged at the corner of the apparatus. Accordingly, it is not necessary to provide an air duct, and the manufacturing cost of the apparatus can be reduced.
According to the 35th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink wherein the heat sink body for heat radiation is arranged at the edge close to the heat exchanging section. That is, according to this aspect, the heat sink for heat radiation is arranged at a position closest to the heat exchanging section of high temperature. Accordingly, a whirling air flow generated at a position close to the fan collides with the heat sink. Accordingly, the cooling efficiency can be enhanced.
According to the 36th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink wherein an air gap is formed between the blades of the fan and the heat exchanging section. That is, according to this aspect, the air gap is formed between the blades of the fan and the heat exchanging section. Accordingly, the intensity of the noise can be lowered.
According to the 37th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink comprising: a heat conveyance member for transmitting heat generated by a heating component; a heat exchanging section adhering to the heat conveyance member so as to exchange heat; and an axial fan, wherein a portion of the heat exchanging section is arranged on the side of the fan, fins are arranged at the suction or discharge port of the fan, and the heat conveyance member is made to adhere to the heat exchanging section. That is, according to this aspect, a ventilation passage is formed inside the heat exchanging section. Accordingly, while the deterioration of the air blasting capacity is minimized, air can be exhausted from the inside of the apparatus, and heat can be diffused from the heat conveyance member. Accordingly, the cooling efficiency of the apparatus can be enhanced.
According to the 38th aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink comprising: a heat transmitting member for transmitting heat generated by a heating component; and a cross flow fan section, in which the direction of a suction wind and the direction of a discharge wind are the same, including fan blades, a drive motor and a casing made of heat conductive material, wherein the heat transmitting member is fixed to the outer circumference of the casing or fixed to a portion of the outer circumference of the casing. In other words, according to this aspect, the current of a suction wind and that of a discharge wind are aligned on a straight line. Therefore, it is possible to arrange the heat sink of the invention at any position in the casing as long as it comes into contact with the circumferential wall of the casing. Accordingly, when the heat sink is mounted on the apparatus, the degree of freedom to determine its mounting position can be enhanced.
According to the 39th aspect of the invention, in the heat sink, radiating fins are provided in a portion close to the discharge port of the fan, the radiating fins are made of the same material as that of the casing, the heights of the radiating fins are smaller than the height of the discharge port, and a space is formed in an upper portion of the radiating fins. That is, according to this aspect, when a space is formed in an upper portion of the radiating fins, the air quantity can be increased, and when a ratio of the height of the radiating fin to the height of the upper space formed above the radiating fins is appropriately determined, the cooling efficiency can be enhanced.
According to the 40th aspect of the invention, in the heat sink, the casing is formed into a shape so that the radius of curvature of the heat transmitting member attached along the outside of the casing can be minimized as long as the heat transmitting member can be formed. According to this aspect, the contact length of the casing with the heat transmitting member, that is, the contact area of the casing with the heat transmitting member can be extended to the maximum. Therefore, the cooling efficiency can be enhanced.
According to the 41st aspect of the invention, there is provided a heat sink comprising: a heat transmitting member for transmitting heat generated by a heating component; fan blades; a drive motor; and a casing made of heat conductive material, wherein the bottom of the casing is cut away to the same size as that of the fan blades, or to a size larger than that of the fan blades. According to this aspect, the casing has no bottom portion. Therefore, the height of the casing can be reduced by the thickness of the bottom portion. Consequently, the heat sink can be made thin.
According to the 42nd aspect of the invention, in the heat sink, a plurality of protrusions or spaces are provided on the bottom surface of the casing. According to this aspect, there is provided a clearance between the bottom surface of the casing and the apparatus on which the heat sink is mounted, and a cooling wind flows in the clearance. Therefore, the cooling performance can be enhanced.
According to the 43rd aspect of the invention, in the heat-sink, a flat type heat transmitting member is attached onto the bottom surface of the casing so that the heat transmitting area of the heat transmitting member can come into contact with the bottom surface of the casing. According to this aspect, the heat transmitting member is formed flat. Therefore, the contact-area of the heat transmitting member with the casing-is extended. Therefore, a quantity of heat transmitted by the heat transmitting member is increased, and the cooling performance can be enhanced.